This invention is directed to electronic pressure limiting and pressure compensated overrides, and more particularly, does so with a dual path machine.
Presently, dual path machines do not use pressure limiter (PL) or pressure compensated override (PCOR) hardware. The primary reason is that the dual path system interferes with the steering of the machine. As a result of not using PL or PCOR hardware, a substantial amount of heat can be generated in a very short period of time. To address this problem, a large cooling package is needed to account for the heat and the overall efficiency of the system is reduced.
Also, due to the high heat, component life is reduced.
An additional problem is that dual path machines can be very difficult to steer, particularly when the machine is travelling at a high rate of speed and the motor displacement is low. This is because the torque output on a motor is functionally limited and cannot turn the machine fast enough. As a result, there is a large steering delay that leads to machine uncontrollability. Because of this, to minimize the problem, manufacturers limit the top speed of their machine. Accordingly, a method and system is needed to address these problems.
An objective of this invention is to provide a pressure limiting system for a dual path machine having a reduced steering delay time to improve machine controllability at top speeds as well as operator confidence.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pressure limiting system for a dual path machine that increases efficiency and component life and reduces the required cooling package size.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a pressure limiting system that improves power management for high power situations and improved tractive effort for high pressure and speed situations.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.